Tree stands are used for supporting real or artificial Christmas trees. Previously described stands typically include, for example, a container for receiving the lower end of the trunk of the tree, and a plurality of support members connected to the container and having attachments affixed thereto for engaging and supporting the trunk of the tree. Often, the attachments are simple in design, and comprise a rigid metal spike for engaging and supporting the tree.
Tree stands having removable support members have been described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,340 to Norton discloses a tree stand comprising a spider support for supporting a standard, such as for example an artificial Christmas tree, having a central hub including a receptacle therein and a fence integral with and in spaced relation thereto. The fence has spaced slots which receive removably installable anchors of spoke elements extending in radial relation to the hub; the hub and spoke elements co-operating to provide a rigid assembly.
Tree stands comprising attachments for engaging and supporting the trunk of the tree, and which are shaped to conform to the contour of the trunk, have also been described. For example, tree stands comprising such attachments are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,901 to Mancini et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,586 to Coppedge, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,508 to Reynolds.
In at least some known Christmas tree stands, the attachments do not have provisions for securely gripping the trunk of the tree. As will be appreciated, such a deficiency can be problematic, as the trunks of natural trees are typically uneven and have surface irregularities. Moreover, the trunks of some artificial trees having a “life-like” design are also uneven and have surface irregularities.
Improvements are generally desired. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved and novel Christmas tree stand.